


Lewat Lensa, Eh, Dapat Hatinya*

by nikuy



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Cheesy, Dick Pics, Fluff, M/M, Mushy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sweet, Tsunderes, dumb couple being dumb
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: Cinta mengajarkan Rangga yang sedang dimabuk asmara sebuah cara supaya "pacar makin nempel".





	1. Saran dari Teman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fakirasupan96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Personal Journey AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390551) by fakirasupan96. 



> HAI! Saya kembali lagi dengan gulali kumis naga. Sebelumnya, udah baca moments Randilan-nya fakirasupan belum? Fic ini ngelanjutin dari AU Personal Journey by fakirasupan di Twitter yang WOW gulali sekali sampai dirawat inap di dokter gigi wow tolong. Momentsnya bisa dicek di sini:  
> Part 1: https://twitter.com/i/moments/1007129542878642177  
> Part 2: https://twitter.com/i/moments/1006650902944468992
> 
> MAMAM TUH GULA.
> 
> Nah, fic ini adalah fic lepas, anak dari hari obrolan gula kami sehari-hari, jadi dibaca sebagai oneshot bisa, dibaca nyambung juga kayaknya sih nyambung aja. Isinya juga cuma tolol-tololan gula dari OTP kesayangan kita semua. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> *Judul mungkin berubah kalau dirasa kurang FTV-ish

Sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini Cinta melihat senyum tipis yang selalu mengembang di wajah kawan sekantor merangkap mantan kekasih semasa SMA-nya acap kali dia bertandang ke gedung galeri yang digunakan untuk menaungi para fotografer yang mengabdi paruh waktu mau pun penuh di perusahaannya. Pria ganteng yang rambutnya kini mulai menggondrong lagi itu juga kerap bersiul sambil bekerja di laptopnya, bahkan membelikan kopi bagi kawan-kawan jurnalis yang sedang berada di ruangan yang sama. Bagi orang lain, mereka boleh berpikir betapa murah hatinya si Rangga Sastrowardoyo yang karyanya menggetarkan negeri itu. Bagi Cinta, ini adalah pemandangan yang menyebalkan. Apalagi ketika dia sedang membalas pesan-pesan di ponselnya dengan senyuman bodoh seperti anak SMA. Pasti dia sedang mabuk asmara.

 

“Kamu baru punya pacar lagi, ya?” todongnya penuh selidik sambil menarik kursi kosong di sebrang meja yang diduduki Rangga.

 

“Hei, Cinta. Apa kabar?” ia mengulaskan senyum yang terlalu terang, bahkan bagi Cinta yang pernah menghabiskan beberapa tahun menjadi penerimanya.

 

“Siapa, Rang?”

 

“Siapa?”

 

“Pacar.”

 

“Oh,” senyumnya mengembang lagi, “Ada, anak TravelMagz. Salah satu _columnist_ -nya.”

 

“Wah, pacar saya langganan majalah itu. Udah berapa lama jadian?”

 

“Tiga bulanan, lah…”

 

_Tiga bulan masih senyam-senyum? Sadar dong, udah kepala tiga, bukan kelas tiga SMA, buset._

 

Namun, Cinta teringat betapa polosnya Rangga dalam bercinta. Waktu SMA, ia bisa maklum, karena anak SMA memang rata-rata bodoh dalam segala hal, toh mereka pun putus ketika lulus. Rupanya, kebodohan lelaki satu itu tidak berhenti di situ saja. Pacar atau sekedar FWB datang dan pergi dalam hidup fotografer kawakan itu, baik pria mau pun wanita. Lucunya, lelaki ini tidak terlalu pemilih dengan siapa dia berkencan. Ia mengencani perempuan yang haus tenar dan ingin jadi model, laki-laki mata duitan yang cuma peduli dengan ‘itunya’ yang (katanya) lebih dari sekedar berfungsi—mendadak muncul niatan untuk menjahili pria itu.

 

“Eh, kamu mau tau nggak cara supaya pacar kamu makin nempel sama kamu?”

 

Mendengar itu, pria berambut keriting itu mendongak dari laptopnya dengan mata yang bercahaya. Jujur, Cinta belum pernah melihat ekspresi seperti ini ketika mengorek Rangga soal pacar-pacarnya terdahulu. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru.

 

“Gimana caranya?”

 

*

 

Malam itu Dilan pulang ke apartemen studionya dengan mengangkut satu kotak donat setengah lusin yang sisa di kantor, tentu saja kiriman Rangga Sastrowardoyo, si fotografer profesional yang kini merangkap sebagai pacar baru Dilan. Ya, sudah tiga bulan juga mereka berpacaran, jadi tidak terlalu baru juga, apa lagi bulan lalu Rangga menghilang lagi. Dia tahu, sih, pasti pria yang hanya lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya itu ada kewajiban entah di pelosok dunia yang mana. Pelosok tersebut juga pastinya tidak memiliki sinyal telepon atau pun koneksi internet. Aliran listrik setengah hari pun sudah harus bersyukur. Ya, memang bukan pengalaman pertama Dilan ditinggal pacar ke belahan dunia lain, tapi tetap saja dia sebal karena hal itu selalu membuatnya panik dan khawatir. Pasalnya, cowok itu tidak pernah pamit. Entah masih merasa _single_ atau apa.

 

Tadi sore, cowok tidak peka itu datang ke kantornya seperti biasa, bermaksud menjemput sambil membawakan berlusin-lusin donat dari café favorit Dilan. Dia bahkan membawakan donat PB & J kesukaan kolumnis muda itu, berhasil melunakkan hatinya dengan sedikit makanan manis pasca pertengkaran mereka seputar menghilangnya Rangga bulan lalu. Dilan pun mengizinkan pria tampan itu menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat meja kerjanya selama ia bekerja dan mengemil donat sambil mengobrol. Maklum saja, Dilan sedang dikejar tenggat. Dia dapat melihat betapa kecewanya Rangga tidak bisa membawanya makan malam, tapi lelaki itu menutupinya dengan senyum yang lembut dan candanya yang standar receh. Sekejam-kejamnya Dilan, tentu saja dia tidak tega dan mengantar pacarnya itu ke parkiran sebentar, bahkan mencuri cium supaya senyum Rangga terkembang lebih lebar.

 

“Besok jemput aku lagi, ya? Ga usah bawa makanan. Buang-buang duit.”

 

“Oke, yang, tapi ciumnya tambahin, dong? Biar tidur saya nyenyak.”

 

Dia mendapat pukulan kecil di lengannya, tapi juga satu lagi ciuman yang agak lama sampai kacamata Dilan miring. Sesudah itu, Dilan meninggalkan parkiran dengan pipi yang merah dan jantung yang bertalu-talu. Sejujurnya, dia sangat ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Rangga yang menyebalkan, tapi bikin sayang dan kangen itu. Ingin sekali ia lupakan pekerjaannya dan mencium lelaki itu lebih banyak, memeluknya lebih sering, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama punya tuntutan pekerjaan dengan tensi yang lumayan. Alasan yang lain lagi adalah dia masih saja merasa gengsi untuk mengungkapkan rindu dan sayang. Sulit memang punya _trust issue_. Tidak sedikit pria yang ia temui hanya iseng menaruh harap, merayunya habis demi seks, dan berbagai sifat ajaib lainnya.

 

Obrolan mengenai ‘hubungan yang lebih jauh’ atau ‘bukti cinta’ tai kucing itu tidak pernah muncul di antara dirinya dan Rangga, dan memang ia belum siap kalau saja topik itu naik. Hubungan mereka sudah memasuki bulan ke-empat dan tiap bertemu, mereka sibuk membicarakan di mana pun itu minat mereka bertemu dan kehidupan satu sama lain sambil sesekali pria berambut ikal itu melemparkan candaan garing dan rayuan jelek. Garing dan jelek, tapi tetap saja membuat Dilan nyengir. Sejauh ini, walau menyebalkan, Rangga sukses membuktikan bahwa ia jauh lebih baik dari mantan-mantan Dilan, terutama cowok dari masa kuliahnya yang meminta hubungan badan setelah sebulan jalan bareng. Percobaan pertama yang membuat kolumnis muda itu ragu mencoba lagi hingga berkepala tiga. Sulit baginya melupakan pengalaman buruk itu.

 

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, Dilan segera bersantai di kasurnya membuka Netflix di laptopnya untuk teman makan malam: donat yang barusan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.40, tapi dia masih ingin menyelesaikan satu episode dari seri yang sedang ditontonnya. Satu, saja. Ketika filmnya mulai, ia fokus menonton sambil menikmati donat favoritnya. Ketika tengah serius menonton sambil mengemut donat, ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan WhatsApp. Ia cuek pada awalnya, tapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi beberapa kali lagi. Ia pun meraihnya dan mengintip pesan-pesan itu.

 

**_Rangga:_ ** _Yang._

**_Rangga:_ ** _Sudah sampe rumah?_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Sudah makan malam?_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Sedang apa kamu?_

 

Tidak akan pernah dia mengakuinya, tapi pesan WhatsApp dari Rangga selalu membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan pipinya merona. Dia bahkan sampai menekan tombol _pause_ di layar laptopnya demi membalas pesan-pesan tersebut dengan fokus.

 

**_Dilan:_ ** _Udah kok. Aku lagi nonton The Money Heist. Kamu lagi apa?_

**_Dilan:_ ** _Udah kasih makan Blanco?_

 

Tentu saja Dilan akan merasa lebih nyaman menanyakan apa pacarnya itu sudah memberi makan ikan mas koki albino peliharaannya daripada situasi perut pacarnya sendiri.

 

 ** _Rangga:_** _Oh, seru tuh. Tenang, enggak akan saya_ spoil _._

**_Rangga:_ ** _Blanco sudah makan banyak, dasar ikan rakus._

**_Rangga:_ ** _Pacarmu enggak ditanya sudah makan apa belum?_

Kolumnis berkacamata itu tertawa kecil.

 

**_Dilan:_ ** _Ngapain? Udah gede ini. Kalo kelaperan ya salah sendiri ga makan._

 

Kadang pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu juga sedikit khawatir kalau bahasanya yang pedas menyinggung Rangga, tapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan atau pun ketidaksukaan terhadap gaya bicaranya yang jauh dari jujur itu. Malahan, ia banyak memanfaatkannya untuk menggombal dengan gaya yang jelek…tapi Dilan suka.

 

**_Rangga:_ ** _Hehehe_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Sudah makan, kok, di warteg bawah, jadi pacarmu enggak kelaperan._ _J_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Btw, Dilan._

**_Rangga:_ ** _Saya mau kirim sesuatu._

**_Rangga:_ ** _Dilihat ya._

 

Otomatis Dilan segera menegakkan posturnya. Apa ini? Formal banget. Biasanya kalau mereka mau bertukar _link_ atau foto, mereka langsung kirim saja, tidak pakai minta izin. Dia selalu bersemangat mengecek apa pun itu yang Rangga kirim karena dia suka berbagi artikel-artikel menarik yang luput dari pembacaannya, destinasi wisata yang belum terpikir olehnya, sampai dengan foto-fotonya sendiri yang ia dapat dari berbagai tempat di penjuru dunia. Jantungnya berdebar ketika sebuah foto masuk ke _WhatsApp_ -nya, tapi gambarnya belum jelas dan perlu ia unduh dulu. Kemudian, sebuah pesan menyusul:

 

 ** _Rangga:_** Tell me what you think about it.

Tipikal permintaan Rangga kalau mengirimkan karyanya sendiri. Dia selalu ingin mendengar kritik dan saran, selalu ingin mencari apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menangkap satu _frame_ dengan lebih baik. Memang pacarnya itu pekerja keras tulen dan Dilan menghargainya, tapi dari gambar buram yang belum ia unduh itu, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak foto apa itu. Matahari terbenam di sungai Kampar? Komposisinya kelihatan lebih sederhana daripada foto-foto alam yang biasa dibagi pacarnya. Atau mungkin foto makanan? Dia pun segera mengunduh fotonya dan membukanya, lalu mengamatinya. Sedetik. Dua detik…

 

Kemudian ia melempar ponselnya ke lantai sambil menjerit dan langsung mengatupkan kedua tangan di mulutnya. Wajahnya semerah tomat, tapi entah bagaimana ia kelihatan sedikit pucat juga sementara matanya terbelalak lebar dan napasnya terengah. Ia tampak sangat, sangat, _sangat_ terpukul. Apa dia salah lihat?

 

Perlahan diambilnya lagi ponsel tersebut dari lantai dan ia buka kuncinya, sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia salah lihat karena Rangga bukan laki-laki kurang ajar. Dia bukan hidung belang, bukan pula laki-laki brengsek. Namun sayang, tetap saja foto yang terpampang tampak sama di matanya. Jelas itu adalah foto sebuah penis yang sedang ereksi, sangat besar dan berurat dan berwarna keunguan. Langsung saja dia kembali ke _chatroom_ mereka, berharap ada penjelasan seperti “ _sorry_ , yang, saya salah kirim”, “yang, HP saya dibajak”, atau “gimana menurut kamu tentang terong raksasa yang saya liat di NZ”, tapi pesan yang ia temukan berbunyi:

 

**_Rangga:_ ** _Gimana menurut kamu titit saya?_

Langsung saja kolumnis itu naik pitam.

 

“‘Titit’? Barang itu gak pantes disebut ‘titit’!! Itu…itu… _monster_!!” geramnya sambil mengetik dan mengirim pesan balasan.

 

 ** _Dilan:_** _Aku gak sangka ya kamu begini._ im not talking to you anymore.

 

Dengan itu, dia langsung memblokir Rangga dan melempar ponselnya lagi ke lantai, lalu memindahkan sisa donat dan laptopnya ke lantai sebelum masuk ke dalam selimut. Ia marah. _Sangat_ marah. Dari semua hal yang ia pikir dan harap tidak ada pada diri Rangga, rupanya laki-laki itu tetap saja orang mesum yang memikirkan seks 24/7. Dia kecewa sampai terasa sesak di dadanya dan sakit di tenggorokannya. Laki-laki memang tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya; otaknya benar-benar di selangkangan semua!

 

*

 

Ketika Cinta memasuki ruangan di mana Rangga biasa menikmati kopi dan sarapannya, langkahnya terhenti waktu melihat wajah pria itu. Jika tiga bulan ke belakang wajahnya selalu berseri dan ceria, kali ini wajahnya tampak gelap dan berkantung mata. Senyum tipis yang biasa ia temukan di wajah yang datar itu hilang digantikan dengan lengkungan terbalik di bibirnya, juga kerutan di antara alisnya. Ia sibuk memandangi ponselnya, tapi tidak juga mengetik apa-apa. Di depannya, laptop terbuka dan segelas kopi hitam mengepul, tidak ada tanda-tanda _sandwich_ swalayan atau bubur ayam yang biasa. Dia juga kelihatan berantakan.

 

Perempuan berambut pendek itu mengigit lidahnya. Apa ini imbas dari perbuatannya kemarin? Ia pun mendekati Rangga dengan hati-hati. Ia hapal tabiat lelaki itu; sangat sulit menyulut emosinya, tapi sekalinya _mood_ -nya buyar, maka dia menjadi manusia berbahaya.

 

“Hai, Rang…?” sapanya pelan.

 

“Saya enggak ngerti.” Gumamnya pelan, “Saya melakukan yang kamu bilang dengan baik. Hasil fotonya pun bagus. Saya sampe atur _lighting_ dan komposisi juga biar enak dilihat. Setelah saya kirim _dick pic_ , kok saya diblokir pacar? Apa saya masih payah di foto produk?”

 

 _Welp_ , Cinta ingin meledakkan tawanya karena Rangga benar-benar menurutinya, dengan lugu dan bodohnya! Siapa sangka seorang Rangga Sastrowardoyo menuruti saran Cinta untuk mengirimkan _dick pic_ ke pacar barunya dengan dalih “untuk membuat pacar makin nempel”? Ini mungkin adalah lelucon yang terbaik tahun ini, tapi ia merasa agak prihatin juga dengan Rangga yang berantakan dan situasinya yang seperti ini. Dia memang bermaksud mengerjai Rangga dengan menimbulkan kesalahan kecil. Namanya orang pacaran, mengirim teks nakal adalah kewajaran, bukan?

 

“Err…hehe…kok diblokir, sih, lebay amat. Tiap hari liat ‘barang’ kamu, juga.” Canda perempuan itu pelan, tapi tatapan bingung fotografer itu meredupkan cengirannya.

 

“Dia belum pernah lihat.”

 

Hati Cinta mencelos.

 

“Yang bener aja, Rang??”

 

*

 

Hari itu, setiap teman kantornya menanyakan Rangga yang tidak mengirim makan siang, Dilan menjawab mereka dengan berbagai variasi dari “gak tau”, “gak peduli”, dan “udah mati kali”. Dari situ lah kawan-kawan sekantornya berkesimpulan bahwa, lagi-lagi, kedua sejoli itu tengah bertengkar. Lagi. Kedua lelaki dewasa itu tidak pernah mempublikasikan situasi hubungan mereka, tapi Dilan adalah tipe yang blak-blakan kalau sudah marah dan teman-temannya sudah maklum. Secara umum, temperamennya sangat baik, tapi ketika disenggol, Dilan adalah tipe orang yang akan membalas dengan bacokan. Jadi, ya, mereka memilih untuk tidak mengorek dan membiarkan kolumnis itu misuh-misuh seharian sambil bekerja.

 

Di sore hari, ketika akan pulang, Dilan menemukan wajah yang familiar di depan resepsionis dan ia langsung berjengit. Rangga sudah menunggunya di situ dengan manis, layaknya seorang tamu yang tahu sopan santun, padahal dia tidak seperti itu sama sekali. Dia adalah orang mesum yang suka mengirim foto alat kelaminnya sendiri demi kepuasan aneh entah apa, dasar orang sakit. Melihat Dilan, lelaki itu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

 

“Lan—“

 

“Pak satpam, ini kenapa orang mesum dikasih masuk? Usir yang jauh aja!”

 

Si pak satpam yang sudah mengenal baik Rangga dan bahkan bertukar nomor telepon dengannya (supaya Rangga gampang kalau mau GoFood makanan untuk Dilan) langsung kelihatan bingung dan memandangi mereka berdua, “Waduh, mas Dilan, kok gitu ngomongnya soal pacarnya?”

 

“Lan, saya—“

 

“Bukan pacar saya, pak! Orang kayak gini usir aja, saya jijik!”

 

“Lan, _please_ dengerin saya dulu—“

 

“Iya, mas, dengerin pak Rangga dulu.” Si pak satpam ikut-ikutan.

 

Mau tidak mau, Dilan menghela napas dan menatap Rangga yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Hatinya sedikit ngilu melihat wajah Rangga yang gelap dan jelas kurang tidur, apalagi kantung matanya yang tebal dan wajahnya yang agak pucat. “Jangan dekati saya. Diam di situ, kita ngomong di sini.” Ujarnya dingin, berusaha mengingat kenapa situasinya jadi begini.

 

“Oke, Lan.” Rangga mengangguk, “Jadi, soal _dick pic_ saya…”

 

“’Dik pik’ apaan, mas?” tiba-tiba pak satpam ikut nimbrung.

 

Dilan ingin masuk ke dalam sumur saja; ia lupa bahwa Rangga bukan orang dengan inhibisi yang wajar. Tentu saja dia tidak akan merasa malu membahas soal dirinya mengirimkan foto penisnya sendiri ke orang lain. Malahan, yang nanti malu adalah Dilan. Apa jadinya kalau pak satpam tahu hobi pacarnya yang menjijikkan itu?

 

“Ya udah, kita bicara di parkiran aja! Jangan dekat-dekat, jangan pegang. Paham?”

 

*

 

“Jadi…teman sekantor kamu bilang, ngirim _dick pic_ bisa bikin pacar lebih nempel?” Tanya Dilan skeptis di parkiran, di salah satu sudut sepi yang menjadi area merokok. (Semua orang yang mau merokok langsung membatalkan niat begitu melihat wajah Dilan yang ditekuk.)

 

“Iya. Karena dia bilang gitu, jadi saya coba…maksud saya, apa salahnya? Saya juga mau kamu lebih deket lagi sama saya.” Jelas pria berambut ikal itu dengan suara yang lelah dan pasrah, tapi ia menuruti Dilan dengan berdiri minimal empat langkah jauhnya. “Saya pikir…itu hal yang wajar? _You know_ , _like one of those relationship secrets no one knows_. Yang saya tahu, orang-orang melakukan itu untuk seks, tapi apa yang saya tahu? Saya bukan orang paling sukses dalam mempertahankan hubungan.”

 

“Kalo tau itu berkaitan sama seks, kenapa juga kamu kirim tanpa izin?”

 

“Saya kan udah minta izin, yang.” Dia mengusap mukanya lelah, Dilan bisa melihat betapa ia ingin dipeluk saat itu. “Salah saya juga nggak nunggu jawaban kamu…jadi saya minta maaf. Maafin saya, ya, yang?”

 

Kolumnis itu masih merasa skeptis, tapi ia merasa kasihan juga melihat pacarnya seperti itu. Konyol, sebenarnya, tapi ia masih merasa terpukul karena Rangga sampai hati mengirim sesuatu seperti itu dan, tidak lupa, penisnya benar sebesar itu? Pusing rasanya dia kalau mengingat ketebalan dan panjang benda yang menghantuinya semalam itu, rasanya tidak nyata. Bagaimana ada manusia bisa memiliki…sesuatu seperti itu menempel di tubuhnya? Oke, pikirannya sudah mulai melantur.

 

“Kalau kamu masih ragu,” Rangga menambahkan, “Saya bisa telepon Cinta supaya ngobrol sama kamu. Dia bilang dia juga minta maaf sudah jahil, saya juga udah marahin—“

 

“Intinya ini salah paham?” tanya Dilan, “Kamu…nggak bermaksud aneh-aneh ngirim foto itu ke aku, kan?”

 

“Sumpah demi apa pun yang ada di dunia, saya cuma ngikutin saran teman supaya makin disayang sama kamu.”

 

Lelaki yang setahun lebih muda itu menatapnya dengan tajam selama beberapa ketukan sebelum menghela napas dan mendekati pacarnya, “Lain kali saran dari temen tuh, jangan ditelen bulet-bulet, kayak bocah aja. Kalo mau kirim _dick pic_ , pastiin yang kamu kirim memang mau dikirimin gituan. Kebayang enggak sih, kagetnya aku dapet gituan? Udah, sini, baikan.” Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangan, tapi Rangga mengulurkan kedua lengannya dengan wajah lega.

 

“Peluuuk.”

 

“Ih, manja banget.” Namun tetap saja Dilan memeluknya, akhirnya bernapas lega karena kesalahpahaman mereka terselesaikan, akhirnya. Dia juga merasa sangat lega pacarnya mengirimkan hal seperti itu tanpa ada intensi aneh-aneh atau pun alasan mesum lainnya. Minimal, ia bisa kembali meyakini bahwa pacarnya memang beda dari laki-laki lain. Kelewat beda, malah.

 

“Oke, sayang, sekarang saya mau nanya. Kapan saya boleh kirim _dick pic_ lagi?”

 

Pertanyaan itu membuat pipi Dilan bersemu dan alisnya menekuk. Ia memukul lengan pacarnya dan memelototinya, “Nggak boleh!”

 

“Yah, saya masih ada banyak padahal. Susah payah kemarin saya foto, udah foto pake lampu kamar mandi, kurang bagus. Saya pakein _lighting_ tambahan dan _soft box_ juga, makanya _tone_ -nya agak kuning gitu, kan? Kalo liat referensi di internet jelek-jelek banget, sih. Itu juga saya pake _mirrorless_ saya yang Leica biar lebih tajem, terus saya _retouch_ juga.”

 

Dilan menganga mendengar itu semua. “Gak salah denger? Kamu motret kenti doang pake segala _setting lighting_ dan diedit juga?”

 

“Masa saya kasih kamu foto jelek, sih?” balas pacarnya yang bongsor itu.

 

“…Hah? Terus? Kamu…nggak coli, gitu?”

 

“Hmm…beres foto, langsung saya pindahin ke komputer terus saya sibuk _retouch_ ini-itu, sekalian nyoba  pake _beauty preset_ yang dibagi temen saya yang _fashion photographer_. Seru juga, tapi rumit, terus udah aja saya edit-edit, dapet 12 foto, terus masukin HP, kirim deh ke kamu yang paling bagus.” Terangnya dengan lugu dan polos, “Masih ada 11 lagi, nih, yang. Kamu mau lihat, ngga? Mau saya hapus, soalnya. Takut datanya bocor ke mana-mana kalau HP saya kenapa-kenapa. Kan itu masih foto titit saya.”

 

Kolumnis majalah travel itu cengo dibuatnya. Dia tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis, tapi yang pasti, dia paham kenapa kawan sekantor Rangga bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk menjahilinya seperti itu. Fotografer yang ganteng walau bertampang galak ini sangat polos dan lugu soal pacaran, soal menjaga hubungan, bahkan mungkin terlalu terdistraksi untuk menyisakan waktu memikirkan soal selangkangan. Dia mungkin memiliki pengalaman di banyak sudut dunia, tapi komprehensinya mengenai percintaan dan banyak hal di luar pekerjaannya masih persis anak SD. Lugu, keras kepala, inginnya hanya menyenangkan orang yang disayangi saja.

 

“Kamu tuh yaaaaaa!!!!” tidak tahan, Dilan pun menangkup pipi pacarnya, mengejutkannya ketika ia mulai menyubiti dan meremas-meremas pipinya gemas. “Ganteng-ganteng bego. Pinter-pinter, naïf. Ngeselin, nyebelin, tapi ngangenin, hhhhhhhhh!”

 

“Eh—uff—Diyan—avaan—“ dia tidak dapat bicara jelas jika pipinya terus diadon seperti adonan roti seperti itu, tapi ia terima saja, yang penting pacarnya sudah tersenyum kembali. Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan kekasihnya perlahan dan pipinya pun dibebaskan walau sekarang sedikit kemerahan, “ _Unblock_ saya, ya, yang? Jangan lupa.”

 

“ _Unblock_ gak yaaa.”

 

“Saya janji ga akan kirim-kirim yang kamu nggak mau lihat.”

 

“Hapus dulu semua _dick pic_ kamu dari HP!”

 

“Yah, sayang dong usaha saya bikin _setting_ yang bagus khusus _dick pic_.” Wajahnya kelihatan benar-benar kecewa, membuat Dilan makin gemas.

 

Mereka lanjut saja beradu mengenai nasib nahas yang menanti sisa-sisa _dick pics_ yang Rangga sudah simpan di ponselnya, tentu dengan suara Dilan yang paling keras di antara mereka berdua. Dari kejauhan, kawan-kawan sekantor Dilan yang terusir dari area merokok mereka yang biasa hanya bisa menatap nanar pasangan bala yang sedang mendiskusikan _dick pics_ dengan lantang dari pinggir mobil-mobil yang diparkir sambil merokok di antaranya. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu harus mendoakan kelanggengan keduanya atau menyumpahi agar cepat putus saja.


	2. Ekspedisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika harus terbiasa ditinggal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke, ini asupan gula lagi. Setelah saya baca lagi, kok nggak selucu pertama kali saya tulis, ya? Hm. Sebel.
> 
> Enjoy, ya.

Rangga hilang lagi. Sudah dua minggu pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu tidak mengabarinya dan Dilan lagi-lagi merasa tidak tenang. Memang, sih, harusnya dia sudah lebih terbiasa dengan tabiat pacarnya yang satu ini dan etos kerjanya yang kadang berlebihan, tapi bukan berarti juga tidak mengabari selama ini, dong? Tiga minggu yang lalu, ketika mereka makan malam di Pasar Santa (Rangga kangen Ajo Ramon, katanya), pria itu sempat bilang kalau dia _mungkin_ akan dikirim ke daerah untuk sementara waktu, tapi dia belum tahu pasti ke mana. Mungkin ke kepulauan Kei Kecil atau mungkin juga pedalaman Papua. Pokoknya, ada dari NatGeo yang mengontaknya perihal ekspedisi ke salah satu wilayah Indonesia dan ingin mendapatkan foto sebanyak-banyaknya, entah apa obyeknya. Mendengar itu, Dilan marah-marah.

 

“Kok, nggak jelas gitu, sih? Katanya NatGeo? Katanya kelas internasional?” protesnya sambil merobek sebungkus kerupuk kulit untuk dimakan dengan sisa kuah satenya.

 

“Ah, udah biasa, yang. Saya mah yang penting siap-siap mental dan fisik aja. Makanya, sekarang kita makan sate Padang, soalnya minggu depan saya harus ngurangin makan yang aneh-aneh.” Ujarnya santai sambil memakan sisa satenya. Dia memesan seporsi sate daging dan seporsi sate lidah, lengkap dengan dua buah lontong.

 

“Bukan gitu, ih, kamu _mah_. Nggak profesional, dong, kayak gitu. Terus berapa lama nanti ekspedisinya?”

 

“Minimal dua minggu, maksimal…dua atau tiga bulan?” cengirnya. Ia menerima cubitan di punggung tangan karenanya dan meringis.

 

“Kok, kamu iya-iyain aja, sih? Tiga bulan? Gila kali, ya??”

 

“Gimana, dong, yang. Memang begini pekerjaan saya dan saya suka ngerjainnya.”

 

Di situ Dilan manyun dan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, tapi ia memastikan untuk lebih terlibat dengan rencana ekspedisi Rangga. Suatu malam, ia bilang ke Rangga kalau dia mau ikut pulang ke apartemen pacarnya itu. Sontak pria berambut ikal itu terkejut karena Dilan belum pernah menginap di rumahnya, lalu matanya jadi bercahaya dan ia kelihatan sumringah. Kolumnis muda itu segera menyelanya.

 

“Aku cuma mau bantu kamu _packing_ dan setelahnya, aku cuma mau tidur.”

 

“Nggak tidur juga nggak apa, kok, Lan.” Cengir Rangga, yang kemudian mendapat tonjokkan di lengan.

 

Malam itu, Dilan mengeluarkan semua koper dari gudang dan memindai semuanya, memilih tiga koper terbesar dan menyeretnya ke kamar tidur pacarnya. Di sana, Rangga sedang leha-leha di kasurnya sendiri dengan laptop di perut, mengenakan sebuah kaos belel dan _boxers_ butut. Dia kelihatan gembel dan santai, membuat Dilan sebal saja.

 

“Yang, sini, yuk, nonton. Saya udah packing, kok.” Pria itu melirik sedikit sebelum terbelalak melihat si kolumnis menyeret tiga koper raksasa, “Yang, itu buat apa?”

 

“Buat _packing_ , lah. Mana barang-barang yang udah kamu _pack_?”

 

Rangga menunjuk ke salah satu suduk kamarnya di mana terdapat sebuah _carrier_ 60 liter yang penuh terisi, sebuah tas kamera, dan sebuah tas lensa yang berjajar rapi. Dilan meledak.

 

“YANG BENER AJA, SAYANG?? MASA TIGA BULAN EKSPEDISI CUMA BAWA ITU?? BERAPA BANYAK BAJU ITU ISINYA?”

 

“Hmm…kaos enam, celana panjang dua, celana pendek dua, kolor tiga—“

 

“KOLOR CUMA TIGA? Gak, gak, gak.” Pria yang berambut lurus langsung menuju lemari pakaianya dan membuka laci paling atas untuk mengambil lebih banyak lagi celana dalam, “Kolor bawa yang banyak! Kalo kamu pipis ga ketemu air gimana? Jorok, ih. Sering-sering ganti!” semburnya dengan ganas.

 

Rangga hanya senyum-senyum melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang khawatiran tapi terlalu malu untuk mengaku itu. Ah, rasanya tidak salah dia jatuh cinta dengan Dilan. Sebelum ini, mana ada pacarnya yang sepeduli Dilan sampai merelakan waktunya sendiri untuk mengurus Rangga seperti ini? Padahal dia termasuk yang gengsi untuk jujur dengan perasaan sendiri, tapi kompleks itu malah kelihatan sangat manis di mata fotografer muda itu. Setiap melihat tindak-tanduk Dilan yang lucu, ia merasa seperti menjadi saksi dari momen-momen terindah dan terunik yang tidak dapat diabadikan, jadi dia sangat menghargai momen-momen seperti ini.

 

“Nggak apa, yang, kan belum tentu sampai tiga bulan—“

 

“Tetep aja dua bulan juga kamu perlu gonta-ganti kolor, Rangga! Handuk udah? Celana sama baju tambah, deh! Gimana kalo nanti kotor, keujanan, ato kamu keserimpet?? Masa tidur pake baju kotor, nanti kulit kamu burik-burik, aku nggak mau deket-deket!” Cerocosnya tanpa henti sambil membuka lemari baju dan memindahkan sebagian besar kaos dan celana Rangga ke dalam koper. “Odol udah, odol? _Mouthwash_?”

 

“Saya udah bawa sabun dan shampoo, yang.”

 

“Masa gak sikat gigi, sih! Iyuuuuh!! Aku gak mau cium kamu lagi kalo begitu!!!”

 

“Lah, di sana memang aku akan cium siapa, yang? Pak kades?” sebuah senyum tersungging dan Rangga dilempar kamper.

 

“Masukin odol sama sikat gigi! Jangan bilang kamu gak bawa parfum sama deodorant? RANGGA, _PLEASE_ BILANG KE AKU KAMU BAWA PARFUM SAMA DEODORANT.”

 

“Nanti kalau ada beruang naksir saya gimana?” goda lelaki yang kini lebih fokus menonton pacarnya memindahkan seisi lemarinya ke dalam koper itu.

 

“Beruang gak akan naksir sama kamu. Kamu jelek.”

 

“Kalau saya ditaksir anak pak kades?”

 

Kolumnis itu tahu Rangga sedang menggodanya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa kesal. “Kalo ditaksir anak pak kades, GAK USAH PULANG!”

 

Fotografer berambut keriting itu pun menurunkan kedua kakinya dari kasur dan mendekati Dilan yang duduk di depan lemarinya, “Saya bakal bilang sama mereka, saya udah ada yang punya di kota. Namanya Dilan dan dia lebih galak daripada macan gunung.”

 

“Ih, apaan, sih?? Norak.” Tandas pria yang lebih muda pedas, tapi pipinya merona juga. Ah, dasar tidak jujur. “Topi sama _sunblock_ sama _aloe gel_?”

 

“Saya bawa topi, kok.” Balasnya kalem.

 

“TERUS GAK BAWA _SUNBLOCK_ , SAMA AJA BOHONG DONG, RANGGAAAAA. KULIT KAMU TUH GAMPANG KEBAKAR, NANTI KALO NGELUPAS AKU GAK MAU TAU. BAWA _SUNBLOCK_ SAMA _ALOE GEL_ POKOKNYA. KALO KAMU PULANG-PULANG MIRIP DEADPOOL, AKU GAK MAU LAGI SAMA KAMU.”

 

Kali ini, Rangga pindah duduk di lantai, di belakang Dilan, dan memeluk pinggang pria itu, “Jadi sekarang saya ganteng, kan, Lan? Makanya kamu suka. Hehehe.”

 

“HIH. NYEBELIN.” Dan disikutnya perut sang pacar yang tertawa walau meringis kesakitan.

 

*

 

Sebagaimana yang ia janjikan, setelah minggu berganti, Rangga menghilang tanpa jejak bagai ditelan bumi. Dilan sudah tahu dia memang akan pergi, tapi tetap saja ketidaktahuannya yang lebih banyak malah membuatnya lebih tidak tenang. Entah Rangga sedang menyelami lautan Sulawesi yang bening atau membuka jalur di tengah hutan hujan yang lebat. Apa dia bisa tidur nyenyak dan bisa memenuhi rasa lapar dan hausnya? Tentu Dilan tidak tahu. Dari semua teman sekantor Rangga, dia hanya kenal Cinta yang tentu saja tidak tahu ke mana laki-laki naïf itu pergi, tapi wanita itu juga tidak tampak kaget. Sudah tentu memang karena tuntutan kerja Rangga seperti ini.

 

Pada minggu ketiga, Dilan menerima telepon dari nomor asing dengan kode area yang asing pula. Dengan ragu, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengangkatnya.

 

“…Halo?”

 

“Halo, sayang.”

 

Mendengar suara itu, hatinya melompat setinggi-tingginya, tapi kemudian jatuh lagi dan kemarahannya langsung meluap. Ia pun melipat kedua tangannya, “Ohhh, bagus, ya, tiga minggu ngilang baru nelepon sekarang. Udah dapet bini berapa di sana? Mertuamu kades, hah?” Mendengar naiknya nada bicara Dilan, beberapa teman seruangannya mendongak dan berusaha menjauh dari meja kolumnis itu. Tidak mau terlibat, apalagi kena semprot.

 

Rangga tertawa kecil, “Saya juga kangen banget sama kamu, yang.”

 

“Seenaknya aja ngilang terus ngomong begitu. Gak usah pulang sekalian! Ngapain, sih, telepon-telepon.” Cecarnya galak, walau di dalam hati ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa karena Rangga terdengar sehat. Dia bahkan punya akses telepon, harusnya dia dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja, tapi tentu dia gengsi untuk bertanya langsung. Siapa suruh laki-laki itu meninggalkannya tanpa kabar?

 

“Pengen denger suara kamu aja, yang. Rasanya kayak yang udah lama nggak denger. Udah mulai patah semangat aku kemarin, kangen banget sama kamu. Untung hari ini sampai di desa yang ada saluran teleponnya. Hehehe.”

 

“Gak malu kamu pake telepon mertua buat nelepon ke sini? Ish.” Pria berambut lurus itu memutar kedua bola matanya yang legam, berusaha tidak terbawa perasaan yang melunak mendengar kata-kata manis pacarnya itu.

 

“Saya bilang ke pak kadesnya, saya lebih kangen denger suara istri tua saya daripada yang muda.”

 

“Ohhh, gitu. Jadi sekarang saya istri tua, hmm? Udah ada, ya, yang muda? Gimana, Rang? Cantik? Mulus?” suara Dilan yang sinis menakuti banyak teman seruangannya, bahkan editornya yang memandang dengan cemas. Tidak banyak yang paham kompleks Dilan yang seperti ini, rindu tapi dilampiaskan dengan marah-marah, tapi toh kolumnis itu tidak peduli, yang penting Rangga mengerti.

 

“Oh, masih kalah, lah, sama kamu. Walau suka marah-marah, tetap kamu yang paling mulus, yang paling cakep, yang goyangnya paling asik.”

 

Kuping Dilan memanas mendengar fotografer itu berbicara seperti itu. Dia tahu Rangga sedang menggodanya, tidak seharusnya dia terprovokasi, tapi tetap saja.

 

“TIGA MINGGU HILANG TERUS MULUTNYA JADI MESUM BEGITU. AJARAN ISTRI YANG MANA ITU?? MALU-MALUIN AJA. UDAH, GAK USAH PULANG, AKU GAK PEDULI.” Dia tidak sadar, tapi teman-teman seruangannya sudah meninggalkan tempat saking tidak mau kena semprot.

 

Ia mendengar pria itu tertawa kecil dan menghela napas di ujung sana, “Saya benar-benar kangen disemprot sama kamu, yang. Kangen sama kamu. Dari kemarin Cuma lihat pohon, daun, anggrek, kadang ketemu babi hutan sama babi rusa. Mau telepon kamu, sinyal nggak ada. Jadi aja saya liatin foto kamu tiap hari sampai kangen sama suara kamu.”

 

“Ihh, geli! Udah, ah. Gak mau tau!”

 

Dengan itu, dia langsung saja mengakhiri telepon dan memandangi layar ponselnya. Mereka hanya bicara selama 4 menit lebih beberapa detik dan isinya penuh dengan Dilan memarahi Rangga. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah dan sedih, menyesal juga sudah memutus pembicaraan mereka begitu saja. Dia juga kangen sekali sama Rangga.

 

*

 

Ketika telepon diputus, Rangga mengerjap, lalu menghela napas pelan, maklum. Dilan memang begitu. Sulit menyampaikan rasa karena malu. Rangga paham, kok. Dia pun jenis orang yang sulit menyampaikan rasa, makanya kadang apa yang ia katakan tidak berterima dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang hemat, menurut orang lain. Dilan adalah orang pertama yang tidak keberatan dengan dirinya yang seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak menganggapnya aneh atau apapun, biasa saja. Walau pria pilihan Rangga itu sering marah-marah, Rangga tetap senang dimarahi karena dari situ lah ia dapat melihat kepedulian kekasihnya yang teramat sangat itu.

 

“ _Maitua_ kah itu, _kaka_?” kepala desa yang sedari tadi duduk di sebrang meja sambil merokok tembakau itu bertanya. Terang saja, orang lain tidak akan paham hubungannya dengan Dilan yang seperti itu.

 

“Iya, pak. Istri tua saya.” Jawabnya dengan seulas senyum penuh rindu. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan penat sejak minggu lalu, suhu tinggi di hutan-hutan hujan tidak menambah kemudahannya bernapas di siang hari dan rendahnya suhu membuat giginya bergemeletuk di malam hari. Tensi mulai terasa meninggi di antara tim ekspedisinya dan makin sedikit orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Bersyukur mereka sampai di desa kecil ini untuk rehat selama sehari-dua hari. Beruntung pula sang kepala desa punya saluran telepon seadanya sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara galak pacarnya itu dan mengembalikan semangatnya. Dia ingin segera kembali ke pelukan Dilan, sungguh. “Oh, iya, pak. Berapa lama barusan saya telepon? Dua ratus ribu cukup, kah?”

 

“ _Tra_ teganya _sa_ lihat _ko_ , _kaka_. Galak _skali_ _ko pu_ _maitua_.” Si bapak yang sudah berusia senja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, “Biar _sa_ bilang, _maitua_ galak _macang_ _ko_ _pung_ itu _su_ pasti seperti _sa_ punya _maitua_. Galak, tapi _kanes_. Goyangnya, wiiiiih.” Dia menggelengkan kepala. Rangga cukup sering ke Papua untuk memahami dialeknya yang kental, juga terbiasa dengan obrolan kelewat santai dengan bapak-bapak di wilayah ini.

 

“Istri saya _tra_ bisa goyang, pak. Jelek sekali dia kalau menari.”

 

Tawa pria berusia senja itu medelak, “Bukan itu sudah, kakak! Goyang di kamar, _sa_ bilang.” Beliau terkekeh sebelum mematikan rokok tembakaunya.

 

“Oh. Saya belum pernah, pak. _Tra_ tahu enak atau tidak.” Jawab Rangga polos, memancing tatapan terkejut dari kepala desa itu.

 

“ _Ko_ impoten, kah?” tanya sang kepala desa dengan wajah cemas, “ _Jang_ takut, kakak. _Nan ko_ bawa kita _pu_ madu hutan, manjur ‘kali, kakak. Tambah _bokar_ pula _ko_ _pung_ _kolot_ nanti.”

 

“Ah, masa iya, pak?” fotografer itu mendengus.

 

“Eh, sungguh mati _sa_ bilang. Tahan semalaman. _Ko_ punya _maitua_ _su_ pasti _maraju_ minta tambah. _Kitorang_ pun ada madu buat _parampuang_. _Nan_ _sa kastunju_ cara pakai.”

 

“Tidak usah, pak.” Balas pria berambut ikal itu sambil meletakkan tiga lembar uang seratus ribu di meja dan bangkit dari duduknya, “Saya malah harus ngecilin, kayaknya. Istri saya takut sama ‘itu’nya saya.”

 

Bapak kepala desa itu mendecakkan lidahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, “ _Mamayo…ko pu_ _kacupling_ , _tra_ dapatnya _ko parampuang._ _Ko pu paskali bokar_ , takut pula _parampuang_.”

 

*

 

Pada akhir minggu keenam, akhirnya ekspedisi mereka berakhir dan dengan segera pula Rangga membeli tiket pulang jauh lebih dulu daripada teman-temannya yang masih ingin leha-leha ke Raja Ampat. Ketika ia masih _single_ , tentu dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan _diving_ di salah satu surga laut terkaya di dunia itu, tapi kerinduan terhadap Dilan terlalu besar. Begitu ekspedisi ditutup di Wamena, dia langsung mencari penerbangan tercepat ke Jayapura dan menunggu beberapa jam untuk penerbangan yang tercepat ke Jakarta. Tidak lupa ia menyalakan ponselnya yang, seperti biasa, langsung bergetar non-stop setelah berminggu-minggu tidak beroperasi, menerima entah berapa surel dan pesan.

 

Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mengecek WhatsApp, di mana ia melihat ada 56 pesan dari Dilan, yang walau sudah tahu pesannya tidak akan terbaca, tetap saja mengirimkannya dari hari ke hari. Manis sekali. Dia selalu membaca satu persatu pesan-pesan pria itu, mulai dari yang bernada marah hingga yang bernada khawatir, sampai yang kelihatan sekali dia rindu. Sudah tidak sabar lagi dia menemui kolumnis bermulut pedas tapi berhati lembut itu dan memeluknya. Ia pun mengirimkan pesan pendek sebelum _boarding_ ;

 

 ** _Rangga:_** _Yang, saya boarding dulu._ See you in a few hours.

 

Dia tertidur sepanjang perjalanan dengan sukses, seakan semua beban dari pekerjaannya sudah terangkat dan yang tersisa hanya lega, juga harap untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang galak itu. Kangen sekali rasanya dimarahi Dilan sampai suara lantangnya yang pedas terbawa ke alam mimpi. Ketika pramugari membangunkannya supaya meluruskan kursinya sebelum _landing_ , matanya seakan langsung segar saja dan ia duduk tegak di sana seperti anak kecil menyambut hari ulang tahunnya. Dari bandara, dia menempuh kemacetan jalan tol hingga ke bilangan Jakarta Pusat di mana apartemennya berada. Hari sudah cukup sore, tapi ia masih berharap bisa menjumpai pacarnya untuk sekedar makan malam.

 

Sesampainya di lobi apartemen, buru-buru ia mengangkut semua barang-barangnya dari taksi dan berjalan cepat ke dalam bangunan menuju _lounge_ di mana elevator bangunan itu berada, membalas sapaan satpam yang mengenalnya, dan—langkahnya terhenti di _lounge_. Di salah satu sofa yang ada di depan elevator, duduk seorang lelaki yang sudah ia rindukan sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu dengan mata yang disipitkan dan bibir yang dimajukan.

 

“Kamu lama.” Desis Dilan.

 

Sungguh, demi apapun, Rangga ingin sekali memeluk Dilan dan mencumbu bibir manyun yang menggemaskan itu.

 

*

 

Tentu saja dia tidak dapat langsung mencumbu bibir manis itu walau sudah sampai ke unitnya sendiri, karena Dilan langsung memberondongnya dengan bermacam perintah. “Taro tas-tasnya di dekat pintu masuk, kotor semua. Kamu dekil, sana mandi! Ini rumah kenapa ditinggal kayak kapal pecah? Lepas sepatu di depan pintu! Nanti baju kotornya gantung di pintu, langsung cuci!” Walau dia gagal mencium Dilan, tapi senyumnya tetap terkembang karena ia dapat mendengar kecerewetan lelaki kesayangannya lagi secara langsung. Setelah ia sudah kembali bersih dan wangi, melangkah keluar kamar mandi menuju kamar utama untuk menemukan satu set kaos, celana, dan pakaian dalam bersih yang sudah siap digunakan di atas kasurnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah rapi.

 

Beres berpakaian, ia pun keluar kamar dan melihat Dilan yang tengah membereskan ruang tengah dari sisa-sisa sampah makanan dan minuman kemasan sementara mesin cuci berputar di dapur. Ketika menyadari kehadiran Rangga, pria itu langsung menghardiknya lagi.

 

“Ngapain ke sini?”

 

“Kangen, yang.” Jawabnya jujur sambil bersandar di tembok lorong kamar, tersenyum kecil.

 

“Istirahat, sana! Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau beberes.” Dia kemudian memasukkan semua sampah yang ia kumpulkan ke dalam sebuah _trash bag_ besar dan mengangkutnya ke luar apartemen.

 

Rangga menghela napas dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lalu tiduran sambil menunggu pacarnya. Begitu kembali, Dilan langsung lanjut menyapu seisi apartemen mulai dari dapur, lalu meja makan, ke lorong kamar hingga kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Fotografer kawakan itu terus saja mengamatinya, sebuah senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya yang penuh.

 

“Yang.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Saya kangen banget sama kamu, tahu nggak sih?”

 

“Basi kamu.” Dia terus saja menyapu dengan hati-hati, “Blanco di mana?”

 

“Di Cinta. Besok saya jemput.”

 

“Lain kali titip ke aku aja, jangan ngerepotin orang. Bisa-bisanya inget nitip Blanco ke temen tapi lupa ngabarin pacar sendiri…” gerutunya sambil menyapu ke arah pintu keluar.

 

“Ya, maaf, sayang. Saya juga nggak ngabarin siapa-siapa, kebiasaan sih, emang—“

 

“Bisa, lho, kebiasaan diubah kalo idupnya berubah.” Sela Dilan yang sedang mengumpulkan hasil sapuannya di _foyer_ , “Kamu tuh udah punya pacar. Libatin aku di kehidupan kamu, kenapa, sih.”

 

Rangga berusaha mengintip wajah pacarnya yang sepertinya sih, sedang bersemu itu, tapi gagal. Rasanya seperti ada yang memasukkan segerombolan kupu-kupu ke dalam perutnya ketika mendengar kekasihnya bilang seperti itu, ingin menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya yang berantakan. Ingin terlibat di dalam keseharian Rangga. Entah ini akan terdengar menyedihkan atau bagaimana, tapi berpacaran dengan lelaki yang perhatian seperti Dilan pun adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Sebelum Dilan, entah sudah berapa perempuan dan laki-laki yang berlalu-lalang dalam hidupnya, tidak pernah bertahan terlalu lama karena karena beberapa hal. Mereka bilang Rangga terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya atau terlalu aneh. Tentu saja ia tidak ambil pusing jika diputuskan; kenapa juga mereka mau dengannya jika mereka merasa demikian?

 

“Yang, sini, dong?” bujuk fotografer itu lagi.

 

“Aku masih harus ngepel!”

 

“Nanti aja…saya pengen peluk dan ngobrol sama kamu banget. _Please_?”

 

Kali ini Dilan meliriknya, masih ada sisa rona di pipinya yang lembut itu. Dia pun menghela napas dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci tangan, lalu berjalan ke sofa yang diduduki Rangga yang sudah menyambutnya dengan kedua lengan terbuka lebar. Dia pun membiarkan fotografer muda itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan ke atas pangkuannya, menghirup aroma tubuh yang sudah lama ia rindukan banyak-banyak, dan menagih ciuman yang terlalu lama tertunda. Bibir Dilan masih lembut dan kenyal, sedikit kering, tapi siapa peduli? Bukan Rangga. Ia hanya senang dapat merasakan bibirnya lagi dan memeluk tubuh yang _fit_ itu, ukurannya pas di dalam pelukannya, seakan memang mereka tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama, akhirnya ia benar-benar merasakan yang namanya “pulang ke rumah” lagi. Mungkin, memang Dilan rumahnya.

 

“Berewok kamu geli…” ujar Dilan yang pipinya tengah dihujani ciuman. Sepasang tangan menjelajahi punggung dan pinggangnya, intim tapi tidak kurang ajar. Dia dapat merasakan betapa rindunya pria yang berambut keriting itu.

 

“Saya mikirin ini terus tiap malam…” bisik Rangga sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi pacarnya, menatap bola mata berwarna gelap dengan miliknya yang cerah, “Meluk kamu, nyium kamu, ngobrol sama kamu… _things I might have been taking for granted_.” Kali ini dia mencium cuping hidung pacarnya gemas, membuat mata pria itu mengerjap.

 

“Saya masih kesal…” gerutu Dilan sambil memukul dada pacarnya pelan, “Memang yang kangen cuma kamu?”

 

“Kamu juga kangen sama saya?”

 

“Ya, iyalah! Kayak gituan, kok, ditanya.” Makin maju pula bibir Dilan, ia pikir Rangga sedang menggodanya, tapi senyum lembut di wajah pria itu tidak menunjukkan canda atau apa.

 

“Biasanya, sih, kangennya satu arah.” Kekehnya pelan sambil membelai wajah bingung Dilan, “Terima kasih sudah kangen sama saya. _I really appreciate it_.”

 

Hal ini malah membuat dahi Dilan kian berkerut dan bibirnya makin ditekuk, “Yang…wajar, kan kalo aku kangen kamu pergi berminggu-minggu? Memang…pacar kamu yang dulu nggak pernah kangen sama kamu?”

 

“Mereka pernah gimana sama saya, itu nggak penting. Buat saya, yang penting Dilan sayang dan kangen sama saya, sudah lebih dari cukup.”

 

Tentu saja kolumnis muda itu terenyuh mendengarnya dan menyisir helaian ikal Rangga, turun ke berewok yang menumbuhi wajah tampan di hadapannya. Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat terang memandanginya seakan ia adalah satu-satunya obyek di muka bumi ini yang paling menyenangkan bagi keduanya, membuat rona wajahnya kembali lebih kuat. Walau memang cara-caranya jauh dari konvensional dan cenderung unik, Rangga selalu bisa membuat Dilan merasa spesial. Dia benar; ini adalah waktu mereka berdua, peduli setan dengan mantan-mantan Rangga yang sudah lalu. Apapun yang pernah mereka lakukan untuk membahagiakan Rangga dulu, Dilan pasti dapat melakukannya dengan jauh lebih baik.

 

“Kalo gitu kamu harus inget ngabarin aku sebelum kamu pergi untuk waktu yang lama kayak kemarin.” Tambahnya sambil bersandar di tubuh kekasihnya; kasihan, sebenarnya. Ia ingin Rangga beristirahat, tapi lelaki itu masih menikmati kedekatan mereka, ia tidak tega mengganggu momen mereka. “Blanco titip di aku…bikin kontak aku jadi _emergency number_ kamu. Kenalin aku sama temen-temen ekspedisi kamu biar aku tahu harus ke mana nanyain kamu _next time_.”

 

“Iya, sayang, _I will_.”

 

*

 

_BONUS_

 

“ _Pancake_ -nya enak, yang. Manis. Kayak kamu.” Gombal Rangga sambil memeluk Dilan yang sedang mencuci piring dari belakang, lalu memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher pacarnya yang jenjang.

 

“Iya, lah. _Pancake_ aku tuh favorit ponakan-ponakan dan adikku.” Ulasnya congkak, “Tapi madu kamu, sih, yang juara. Enak banget. Beli di mana, sih? Aku belum pernah coba yang kayak begitu.”

 

“Hm?” Rangga merasa agak hangat dan ingin memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat, “Madu yang mana…? Saya nggak pernah beli madu.”

 

“Masa?” Dilan meliriknya.

 

“Beneran. Hehe, kayaknya kangen saya masih akut, kok kamu kelihatan super manis, ya? Apa kamu madunya?” Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, menarik bagian belakang tubuh kekasihnya kian dekat dengan bagian depan tubuhnya.

 

“Ihh, aku serius, itu madu apa yang di _carrier_ kamu—Rang…? Itu…keras-keras apa di situ?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“ITU APA KERAS-KERAS DI PANTAT AKU??!!!”

 

“Hah? Eh? Oh, hehehe, _sorry_ , saya nggak tahu kenapa…” dia pun mengendurkan pelukannya, bingung dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, tapi masih saja terdistraksi dengan Dilan yang entah kenapa kelihatan beberapa kali lipat lebih menarik malam itu.

 

“KAMU MIKIR JOROK SAMBIL PELUK-PELUK AKU, YA??”

 

“Nggak, sayang…asli…bentar…barusan, dari mana kamu dapet madunya?” tanyanya agak lemas.

 

“Yang dari tas kamu! Yang di botol bening, warnanya hitam, yang harum—karena enak, aku kasih di _pancake_ kamu yang banyak.”

 

Sontak saja ingatan Rangga kembali ke dua minggu yang lalu, di dapur kampung yang ia kunjungi, sang kepala desa memberikan sebotol madu gratis sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. “Oh… _shit_.”

 

“KOK ULER KAMU MAKIN GEDE?? AKU NGGAK MAU TIDUR SAMA KAMU POKOKNYA, KAMU MESUM!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi, saya nggak ada yang bantu nulis dialek Timurnya, jadi saya ulik yang ada di internet. Mohon maaf karena pasti ada yang janggal/maksa. Inilah semuanya:
> 
> Maitua: Istri  
> Sa: Saya  
> Ko: Kamu  
> Tra teganya sa lihat ko, kaka. Galak skali ko pu maitua. : Ga tega aku lihat kamu, mas. Galak banget istri kamu.  
> Macang: Macam  
> Tra: tidak  
> Jang: Jangan  
> Bokar: besar  
> Pung: Punya  
> Kolot: kenti  
> Maraju: merajuk  
> Parampuang: perempuan  
> ko pu kacupling, tra dapatnya ko parampuang. Ko pu paskali bokar, takut pula parampuang.: Punyamu kecil, ga dapet cewek. Punya lu gede banget, cewek juga takut.


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Kamu beneran pengen nikah sama saya?”_
> 
> _Dilan terdiam. Ia berusaha menalar pertanyaan itu dan berpikir. Memang, sih, dia tidak dapat membayangkan masa depan dengan Rangga, tapi pernikahan? Tuksedo elegan, katering yang enak, bunga-bunga cantik, dan orang-orang terdekat yang dapat mereka bagi keriaan itu?_

Hari Sabtu ini, Rangga merelakan waktu istirahatnya untuk mengarungi kemacetan Jakarta demi Dilan yang diundang ke pernikahan Tari, salah satu juniornya di kantor. Pacarnya bilang, Tari mengundangnya secara pribadi jadi dia tidak enak kalau tidak datang, yang mana dimaklumi oleh Rangga. Hanya saja, dia tidak menyangka Dilan akan membujuknya datang hingga mendandaninya sedemikian rupa, menyepol rambut keritingnya yang liar dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. (“MASA KAMU CUMA PUNYA BATIK SATU BIJI, SIH? MODELNYA BAPAK-BAPAK BANGET LAGI. SINI AKU DANDANIN!!”) Jadilah ia berdiri bersama fotografer pernikahan berbalut kemeja tanpa kerah berwarna putih gading dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang disetrika pacarnya sebelum mereka pergi, sibuk memotret Dilan dan kawan-kawan kantornya yang sedang berpose bersama pasangan manten.

 

Beres berfoto, Dilan bersalaman lagi dengan pasangan dan orang tua mereka (barusan Rangga sudah, tapi langsung ditugaskan foto-foto) dan segera turun dari pelaminan ke arah pacarnya. Rangga bisa merasakan pipinya memerah sedikit; Dilan mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, _vest_ berwarna kelabu, dan celana bermotif strip biru tua. Pemandangan yang selalu sukses membuat hati Rangga melompat-lompat. _Pacar saya memang manis_ , pikirnya kepada diri sendiri.

 

“Lihat, dong, fotonya.” Ujar Dilan sambil mereka berjalan menuju area makanan. Rangga pun menyerahkan ponselnya, membiarkan pacarnya mengubek galerinya sementara ia melihat sekelompok teman kantor Dilan sudah mulai makan. Perutnya pun berbunyi.

 

“Yang, saya ambil makan duluan, ya. Kamu mau apa?”

 

“Apa aja yang kamu makan.” Balas Dilan acuh sambil sibuk melihat-lihat foto-foto barusan.

 

“Oke, sebentar, ya.”

 

Dilan pun bergabung dengan teman-teman kantornya sementara Rangga berburu makanan, jemarinya masih sibuk mengirim foto-foto itu dari ponsel Rangga ke miliknya sendiri sampai ia mendengar suara ‘srat-srot’ yang mengganggu dan mendongak. Rupanya ada Robi dan Liana yang sedang menyedot ingus sementara yang lain menertawakan mereka. Dilan tersenyum maklum, mereka berdua itu sangat dekat dengan Tari. Tidak heran kalau mereka merasa tersentuh menonton sejak akad hingga resepsi.

 

“Masih nggak percaya gueee. Tari yang kalo makan Pop Mie kadang males diseduh itu udah bisa bikin anak sekaranggg.” Liana menghalu-biru.

 

“Yaa, jodoh kan gak ada yang tau, Na.” timpal Aisyah yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

 

“Tapi asli, sih, anak slebor gitu resepsinya bisa bagus gitu, ya.” Robi menambahkan, “Ini konsepnya bagus gitu, deh… _eclectic_ , tapi gak jelek…berantakan, tapi gak acak-acakan…Tari banget.”

 

Kelompok kecil mereka tertawa dan Dilan melihat ke sekitarnya. Ya, ini bukan pernikahan yang besar, tapi sangat cantik dan berkonsep. Dekorasinya _lightweight_ dan berwarna pastel, bunga yang ada pun spesifik berwarna putih, merah muda, dan ungu, sewarna dengan gaun Tari yang cantik dan bertabur payet itu. Segala sesuatunya kelihatan indah dan rapi, seakan yang menyiapkan paham benar kemauan pasangan itu. Dilan pernah bantu-bantu menyiapkan pernikahan kakak-kakaknya sebelum ini; dia tahu bahwa kenyataannya, pernikahan itu tidak indah. Pernikahan, terutama yang diurus keluarga sendiri, itu menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Hanya saja…hasil akhirnya ini selalu menarik hati, apalagi melihat senyum bahagia pasangan pengantin.

 

“Eh, denger-denger EO yang dipake ini EO baru gitu, _guys_. Temennya Tari.”

 

“Yang masa? _Sense_ -nya bagus, sih. Pantes paham banget sama Tari.”

 

“Jadi gemes, deh. Tiaranya Tari cakep banget.”

 

“Eh, dua minggu lagi kan ada _wedding expo_ di BSD. Kalo kebelet, ajak aja cowok lu ke sana, ngode.” Para perempuan barbar itu pun tertawa jahat sementara para cowok geleng kepala, prihatin.

 

“Eh, kapan exponya?” tanya Dilan dengan nada sok cuek, padahal ia berminat.

 

“Eh, kak Dilan mau ngecek?”

 

“OH EM JI, KAK DILAN SAMA PAK RANGGA MAU KAWIN???”

 

“Yah, mas, kalo ke nikahan lu sama pak Rangga, kita gak bisa dateng, dong.”

 

“Iya, mas, resepsi di Indo aja, ya?”

 

“Woi, apaan, sih, kalian!” Dilan meninggikan suaranya, membuat gerombolan badak liar itu tutup mulut. “Gue cuma penasaran, pengen liat, apaan sih…” gerutunya.

 

“Pengen liat apa?” Rangga tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Dilan tersentak dan anak-anak yang lain tertawa sambil bubar jalan mencari makan.

 

“Ng…gak!” seru Dilan yang tiba-tiba disodori sepiring penuh sate Padang sementara Rangga memegang sepiring penuh nasi goreng, _beef teriyaki_ , _fish and chips_ , capcay, dan sambal dengan dua pasang sendok garpu. “Um…Rangga, kamu laper banget, ya?”

 

“Banget. Tadi, kan, saya nggak sarapan. Bangun kesiangan langsung kamu suruh mandi. Yuk, makan di meja situ biar gak susah.” Ajaknya dengan senyum kecil, “ _By the way_ , makanannya enak, lho. Jadi gak nyesel diseret ke sini.”

 

*

 

“Ngapain kita ke sini, yang?”

 

“Di nikahan Tari kamu bilang suka sama makanan kateringnya. Kalo di _wedding expo_ , kita bisa, lho, icip-icip makanan katering.” Dilan beralasan sambil sibuk membaca _booklet_ pameran, memetakan _booth-booth_ yang ia minati.

 

“Ya, nggak sampe nyetir ke BSD juga, sih, yang.” Rangga menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung dengan kelakuan pacarnya. “Lagian di sini rame banget. Kalo laper, mending kita makan sushi di AEON.”

 

“Ssh! Ayo liat-liat! Udah sampai sini, juga.”

 

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Rangga pun mengikuti pacarnya ke dalam pameran. Sebenarnya dia sudah membayangkan _weekend_ yang lebih santai, mungkin mereka bisa cari makan ke PIK, jalan-jalan santai di hutan mangrove-nya, foto-foto Dilan sedikit…tapi pacarnya malah sok ide. _Wedding expo_ ; salah satu pameran yang paling membosankan yang Rangga tahu. Dia sudah muak dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika ia menjajal berkarir di _wedding photography_ , lalu ia muak sendiri dengan bagaimana berlebihannya para klien ingin terlibat dalam pengambilan foto. Dia pun melirik sinis orang-orang yang sedang bertanya-tanya di _booth_ fotografer _wedding_ yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Memang, sih, kalau sudah _established_ , fotografer bisa memasang harga yang bagus, tapi tetap saja tidak sebanding dengan beban moralnya. Namun fokusnya teralih ketika mereka memasuki bagian lain dari pameran dan harum makanan menyerang indera perasanya, membuat perutnya berbunyi lantang.

 

“Yang, itu katering yang dipake Tari kemarin. Coba, yuk? Laper, kan?”

 

Jadilah mereka berkeliling dari satu _booth_ ke _booth_ yang lain, mencicipi mulai dari garang asem sampai _cold cut beef_ yang menjadi jagoan di masing-masing katering. Terus terang, Rangga tidak menyangka pameran ini bisa menyenangkan juga. Ke mana pun mereka pergi, mereka hampir selalu dipaksa mencicipi makanan. Dia sangat suka dengan nasi rempah dari salah satu _booth_ , bahkan mengambil kartu namanya. Toh, katering tidak melulu untuk pernikahan, kan? Lagipula katering rapat kantornya sudah sangat membosankan.

 

“Rangga, coba ini, deh.” Dilan menyodorkan es puter yang dia dapat, “Enaaaak. Nangkanya banyaaak.”

 

Pria yang lebih tinggi membuka mulut, tapi mendapat tatapan bingung dari pacarnya.

 

“Apa?”

 

“Suapin.”

 

“Ih, malu! Banyak orang!”

 

“Biarin.”

 

Dengan pipi merah, Dilan cepat-cepat menyuapkan es tersebut sambil pura-pura cuek, padahal sudah agak deg-degan ada beberapa orang yang melihat mereka.

 

“Hmm…iya, enak. Sini, buat saya.”

 

“Gak! Punya aku.”

 

“Hehehe, suapin lagi dong, yang.”

 

“GAK.”

 

Kencan seperti ini menyenangkan juga, pikir Rangga. Cuma keluar bensin sudah kenyang. Bisa juga dia curi-curi menggoda Dilan seperti ini, lumayan buat amunisi mesra-mesraan kalau nanti berduaan. Setelah puas mencicipi makanan, mereka bergerak ke area bunga dan dekorasi. Kali ini, harum bunga-bunga segar menyeruak indera penciuman mereka, seakan membersihkan aroma masakan tadi. Segala bentuk aransemen bunga aneka jenis dan warna, mulai dari yang terpikir oleh otak hingga bentuk-bentuk yang ajaib dipamerkan di situ. Dilan agak lama di sini, mengagumi bunga-bunga yang jarang ia lihat.

 

“Rangga, ada tulip! Warnanya banyak!” bisiknya sambil menyikut pacarnya senang di depan _booth_ yang memamerkan tulip aneka warna, mulai dari warna kuning hingga ungu. Rangga jadi ingin mengajak pacarnya ke Belanda; dia pasti girang bukan kepalang.

 

“Tadi saya juga lihat bunga yang dijadikan salad di salah satu _booth_ katering.” Ujarnya, “Nanti kalau mau nikah, pake aja bunga itu. _Zero waste_. Beres nikahan, bungkus, terus makan. Iya, gak, yang?” tanyanya seraya menyenggol balik, tapi ia tidak mendapat reaksi selain pipi Dilan yang bersemu. Dia pun bingung.

 

“Err…eh, liat, itu ada anggrek hitam!” serunya  sambil beralih ke _booth_ lain sebelum Rangga dapat bertanya.

 

Fotografer itu pun berusaha melupakannya, mungkin bukan apa-apa. Dilan juga masih ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasa. Beberapa _booth_ bahkan memberikan satu-dua batang bunga karena melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya senang sekali melihat banyak bunga. Tidak sedikit pula kartu nama yang ia ambil, entah buat apa. Ya, selama Dilan senang, Rangga tidak akan protes. Dia tidak menyesal juga menyetir sejauh itu untuk datang ke sini kalau pacarnya senang begini. Setelah melalui lebih banyak _booth_ bunga dan dekorasi, sampailah mereka ke _booth_ pakaian dan aksesori.

 

Tentu saja Dilan, si penggila _fashion_ , sangat bahagia. Dia melompat dari satu _booth_ ke _booth_ yang lain seperti anak kecil, memotret gaun dan tuksedo yang dipamerkan, mengobrol banyak dengan _exhibitor_ -nya, dan mengambil banyak kartu nama. Sementara itu, Rangga melihat-lihat deretan tuksedo aneka warna dan bahan yang dijejerkan dan nyaris melompat melihat harga-harganya. Dari 7 juta sampai 20 juta? Ini, sih, perampokan!

 

“Bagus-bagus, ya?” Dilan tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya, matanya kelihatan bercahaya. “Aku suka banget yang itu.” Dia menunjuk satu set tuksedo bermotif tartan biru dengan harga… _astaga_ , 16 juta rupiah?

 

“Seharga _body_ DSLR saya, gila…” pria berambut ikal itu geleng-geleng kepala.

 

“Ya, wajar, dong? Kan buat kesempatan sekali seumur hidup.” Sanggah Dilan sambil menyentuh bahan tuksedo itu dan mengaguminya.

 

“ _That’s the thing_ , sayang. Orang Indonesia itu mengagung-agungkan pernikahan sampai taraf yang nggak sehat—sejak kapan baju sekali pakai seharga belasan juta jadi wajar dibeli? Ini bahkan nggak bisa kamu pake di acara lain.”

 

Alis kolumnis muda itu mulai berkerut dan bibirnya maju, “Aku setuju, tapi kan memang pernikahan itu penting buat sebagian orang. Menurut yang ngejalanin, kan, nikah itu spesial. Wajar, dong, kalo mereka mau _spending_ sedikit lebih banyak supaya kelihatan sempurna di hari spesial mereka? Itung-itung nyenengin pasangan juga. Seneng, kan, lihat calonnya cantik banget atau ganteng banget di hari pernikahan?”

 

“Saya ngerti _emotional value_ -nya, yang, dan masih aja nggak logis. Belum lagi budget yang harus keluar untuk sepatu, gedung, catering…ngasih makan orang yang jelas-jelas mampu cari makan sendiri. _Where’s the logic in that_?” Dia menoleh ke Dilan, merasa sedikit aneh kenapa obrolan mereka jadi tegang begini, “Saya nggak _against marriage_ , cuma, menurut saya, ada keseragaman berpikir di orang kita yang nggak penting—“

 

“Ah, terserah kamu, lah. Aku mau ke toilet.” Potong Dilan dingin sambil melangkah pergi, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Jelas sekali dia marah, tapi entah karena apa.

 

“Lho, yang—“

 

Rangga hanya dapat menatap punggungnya menjauh sambil berpikir, _Yah, saya salah lagi…_

 

Namun, masih sulit juga ia menemukan apa salahnya. Mereka hanya berbicara santai, bukan pertama kalinya Rangga membagi pikirannya yang tidak sejalan dengan Dilan dan dia tidak pernah marah walau mereka tidak selalu memandang sesuatu dengan cara yang sama. Terganggu, ya, tapi tidak marah. Ketika tengah berpikir keras mengenai kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan, seorang pegawai _booth_ , ibu-ibu cantik berambut ikal bertubuh gempal menghampiri dan menyapanya.

 

“Halo, mas…sedang lihat-lihat?” sapanya ramah.

 

“Eh…oh…iya, bu…pa—temen saya lagi ke toilet…”

 

“Ah, gak usah malu gitu, mas. Tadi saya juga baru ngobrol sama pacar mas.”

 

Pipi Rangga terasa hangat; Dilan mengakuinya sebagai pacar kepada orang asing? Wow.

 

“Kalian mau nikah, ya?” Tanya si ibu, “Rencananya mau ke mana? Australia paling deket, ya?”

 

“Hah? Nggak, bu…” Rangga makin bingung, “Kok, ibu bisa mikir gitu?”

 

Kali ini malah si ibu yang kelihatan bingung.

 

“Lah, kalian dateng ke _wedding expo_ ngapain? Iseng?”

 

“Nggak, emang pacar saya yang ngajak—“

 

“Wah, mas, kode itu.”

 

 _Lah, bu, siapa yang ngomongin_ coding _?_

“Kode apaan, bu?” fotografer itu sudah benar-benar bingung, tidak kuasa menalar situasi ini sama sekali.

 

“Ih, pantes tadi pacarnya manyun gitu. Mas gak peka, ya?” kata si ibu blak-blakan, menohok hati Rangga. “Banyak, lho, yang gak berani bilang di depan kalau mereka ada kepengen nikah, makanya pasangannya dikodein dengan diajak ke sini, gitu, lho, mas.”

 

“Hah…?” Rangga terbengong-bengon. Pingin nikah? Dilan? Kenapa tidak bilang saja—oh. Ingin rasanya ia memukul diri sendiri, tentu saja Dilan akan lebih memilih melakukan hal ini ketimbang bilang apa adanya kalau dia ada kepingin menikah. “Bentar…dia pengen nikah sama saya?”

 

“Ya, ampun, mas. Gak peka juga gak gini-gini amat, _keleus_.” Si ibu-ibu sampai tak habis pikir, “Ya iyalah sama mas, masa sama tetangganya. Orang yang diajak kesini masnya, kok!”

 

_MASYA TUHAN RANGGA, KAMU SALAH BESAR LAGI. MAMPUS KAMU KALI INI._

 

“YAH…saya salah lagi…”

 

“ _’Lagi_ ’?” seru si ibu.

 

“Udah ya bu, saya pamit nyari pacar saya. Makasih, lho.” Ujarnya sambil buru-buru keluar _booth_.

 

“Mas, kalo jadi nikah, ingat butik kami, yaa!”

 

*

 

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit di depan toilet, akhirnya yang ditunggu keluar juga. Benar dugaan Rangga, Dilan sudah melipat mukanya. Pipinya kelihatan sangat merah dan matanya kelihatan agak berair; mau didekati pelan-pelan atau geragas pun, Rangga pasti kena semprot, jadi dia langsung saja menghampiri pacarnya dengan wajah yang dibuat se-merasa bersalah mungkin. Dia juga berusaha memegang tangan Dilan, tapi yang empunya tangan menghentakkan jemarinya keras.

 

“Yang…”

 

“Bodo.”

 

“Maafin saya, asli, saya nggak maksud—“

 

“Gak peduli. Gak _mood_. Mau pulang.” Ujarnya pendek sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku.

 

“Oke, oke, yuk kita pulang—“

 

“Aku mau pulang sendiri.” Ujarnya sambil melenggang ke arah lobi, meninggalkan Rangga beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

 

“Yang…” Rangga berusaha memanggil, “Dilan… _sorry_ , saya nggak peka, nggak perhatian sama maunya kamu—“

 

“Iya, emang kamu kayak gitu! Udah, kayak gitu aja terus! Aku gak peduli lagi.” Balasnya ketus sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tidak minat bertengkar di depan orang-orang asing, alhasil Rangga mengejarnya hingga ke parkiran di mana dia sedang sibuk mengutak-atik aplikasi ojek _online_ -nya.

 

“Yang, dari sini Gojek gak akan sampe rumah—“

 

“Ya, aku tinggal ke stasiun, lah! Naik KRL.”

 

“Yang, hari Sabtu KRL juga penuh, lho. Gimana kalo ketemu _pervert_? Mending kamu pulang sama saya.” Cobanya lagi.

 

“Oh, tuh bisa peduli? Jadi kamu tuh peka apa nggak, sih? Plinplan banget jadi orang. Iya, ya, iya! Nggak, ya, nggak!” bentak Dilan lagi sambil memesan Gojek.

 

“Yang…sayang, maafin saya banget, banget…” Rangga benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi laki-laki romantis yang memahami perasaan pasangannya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

 

“Ah, _shit_ , aku kehabisan pulsa…” gerutu Dilan. Belum sempat Rangga menyarankannya untuk membatalkan pesanan, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Dilan bordering. “Tuh, driver Gojek aja peka nelepon aku duluan waktu aku gak punya pulsa. Gak kayak kamu!”

 

Siapa yang tidak tertohok dibandingkan dengan supir Gojek oleh pacar sendiri? Rangga tentu salah satunya. Setelah usai Dilan menelpon, ia mencoba lagi.

 

“Dilan…saya nggak maksud jelek dengan bilang itu semua…”

 

“ _No_ , aku paham. Pernikahan itu bodoh. _I get the notion_.” Ujarnya sambil melirik ke jalanan, siapa tahu Gojeknya datang.

 

“Bukan…ck, ya, saya nggak bisa melihat apa spesialnya pernikahan…tapi bukan berarti apa yang menurut kamu spesial itu jelek buat saya. Kalau sama kamu, ngapain juga saya pasti mau, sayang…”

 

“Oh, gitu? Jadi cuma karena aku mau, kamu juga ikutan?” Dilan menyipitkan matanya, “Aku nggak perlu simpati palsu kayak gitu. Udah, aku mau pulang!” tandasnya sambil mulai berjalan ke arah Gojek yang baru saja berhenti di lobi. Rangga masih mengikutinya.

 

“Yang, kamu salah paham—“

 

“Bagian mana yang aku gak paham?!” bentaknya lebih lantang kali ini, sukses membuat pacarnya terdiam, “Udah, aku gak akan ajak-ajak kamu ke mana-mana lagi! Kamu ngeselin! Gak bisa sensitif sedikit!” Setelah itu, dia langsung mendekati supir Gojek yang kelihatan bingung, menanyakan namanya takut-takut yang dijawab Dilan dengan anggukan.

 

“Yang…” Rangga memanggilnya lagi, tapi diacuhkan.

 

Dilan segera menaiki motor dan meminta supirnya untuk cepat melaju, meninggalkan Rangga di lobi gedung begitu saja. Dia tidak peduli lagi, dia kesal dengan kelakuan Rangga yang seperti itu. Mereka bersama sudah cukup lama, pertengkaran akibat ketidak-pekaan Rangga bukan hal baru di antara mereka, tapi dari semua hal yang membuat mereka bertikai, harus kah Rangga tidak peka terhadap perasaan Dilan yang ini? Tidak, dia bukan mau menikah sekarang, minggu depan, atau kapan pun dalam waktu dekat, tapi dia mengakui ia sudah mulai tidak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Rangga. Ketika ia mulai memikirkan ke depan, sepertinya tidak salah kalau ia mempertimbangkan pernikahan. Tentu bukan seperti pernikahan Tari atau orang lain; mau tidak mau mereka harus menikah di luar negeri, tapi ia ingin Rangga tahu kalau dia sudah berpikir sampai sana.

 

Dia sangat, sangat kecewa Rangga memiliki sentimen seperti itu mengenai pernikahan. Dia sadar reaksinya mungkin kekanakkan, tapi ketidak-pekaan Rangga membuat kekecewaannya berubah menjadi kekesalan. Dia sudah berusaha, dia mencoba sebaik mungkin, tapi Rangga tetap saja seperti itu. Dia sebal, tapi sedih juga. Sedih karena rupanya dia dan Rangga tidak berpikir ke arah yang sama.

 

“M-mas?”

 

Dilan mendongak mendengar suara supir Gojek memanggilnya, “Ya, pak?”

 

“Eeeh…yang tadi pacar mas?”

 

“…Iya, pak.”

 

“Oh. B-berantem, ya mas?”

 

Dilan diam sebentar, “…iya, pak.”

 

“Eeeeh…berantemnya kenapa, mas? Kali mas perlu curhat…”

 

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan pun akhirnya buyar juga, “J-jadi ya pak, m-masa tadi kita—“

 

*

 

Setelah berleyeh-leyeh di kamarnya sejak Sabtu, Dilan mulai merasa bosan. Dia sudah membabat habis seri kesukaannya di Netflix sambil memakan satu _container_ es krim _rocky road_ yang ia simpan untuk momen-momen seperti ini. Dia juga menonton beberapa _feature film_ yang sudah lama ingin ia tonton, memesan makanan via aplikasi ojek daring, dan tidak mandi. Apalah itu _personal hygiene_ , dia hanya ingin mengusir amarahnya kepada Rangga yang sudah ia blokir di Whatsapp sejak kemarin. Lelaki itu tidak langsung menyusulnya ke apartemen di hari yang sama, yang mana adalah keputusan yang tepat, karena wajah Dilan hancur berantakan sesampainya di rumah. Dia menangisi banyak hal; keputusannya mengajak Rangga, ketidak-pekaan Rangga, kekesalannya terhadap Rangga—pokoknya, ia menangisi Rangga yang begitu. Dia kesal, marah, dan lapar.

 

Sore ini, dia masih berleyeh-leyeh. Semua cemilannya habis sudah, biar saja nanti dia menyesalinya di hari Senin karena sudah merusak dietnya sendiri. Biar saja. Dia mulai berkaca dan merenungi sikapnya. Memang, memang Rangga menyebalkan, tapi dia juga bereaksi berlebihan. Dia terlalu sedih, terlalu kecewa. Apa memang sudah sedalam itu kah perasaannya dengan Rangga? Mungkin memang sudah dan tidak ada cara membatalkan semua ini; laki-laki bodoh itu menanamkan dirinya dengan perlahan tapi pasti di dalam diri Dilan. Tidak terasa, tapi ada. Ketika hal seperti ini terjadi lah Dilan menyadari bahwa dia memang sudah tidak bisa lagi—tidak mau—lepas dari pacarnya yang super blo’on itu. Ia merutuki diri sendiri, mau-maunya jatuh cinta dengan cowok yang seperti itu, tapi sudah terlanjur. Kesal.

 

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dia pun bangkit dan berjalan malas ke arah pintu; dia belum memesan apa-apa dan ia baru sadar bahwa dia merasa lapar. Jadi, siapa ini? Ketika dibuka, dia kembali cemberut. Tamunya tersenyum kecil sambil menunjukkan plastik besar yang menguarkan wangi yang familiar. Perutnya bereaksi, tapi ia kembali menutup pintu yang kemudian ditahan oleh Rangga.

 

“S-Smacker. _Extra cheese_!”

 

Dilan berhenti mendorong pintunya dan mengintip, “ _Fries_ atau _tots_?”

 

“ _Tots_. Gak pake _bacon_ , _cheese sauce_ dipisah.” Terang Rangga, “Saya juga beli kulit ayam.”

 

 _Sial_ , batin Dilan, _favoritku semua_.

 

Dia pun membuka pintu lebar, “Masuk.” Perintahnya.

 

Rangga tidak perlu disuruh dua kali dan segera masuk, melihat isi kamar Dilan yang…tidak biasanya berantakan. Bersih, sih, tapi di dapur masih ada sampah tumpukan bungkus makanan, beberapa piring dan gelas yang belum dicuci, dan baju yang kemarin Dilan pakai menggulung di sudut kamar. Untuk standar Dilan, segini jelas berantakan, dan dia khawatir karenanya. Dilan langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menggelar makanan yang dibawa Rangga di atas meja. Pacarnya baru saja membuka mulut ketika ia menaikkan telunjuknya sebagai peringatan.

 

“Nanti. Aku lapar.”

 

Pria yang lebih tua pun menurut dan membiarkan pacarnya makan dulu. Mereka pun saling diam selama beberapa waktu; Dilan di meja kerjanya sementara Rangga masih berdiri dengan canggung. Jadilah, sementara Dilan makan, Rangga berusaha sedikit membersihkan apa yang tampak berantakan. Ia mengumpulkan sampah bekas makanan dan sampah yang menumpuk di dapur untuk kemudian dibuang di tempat pembuangan. Lalu ia mengambil baju-baju bekas Dilan untuk dimasukkan ke keranjang baju kotor. Dia juga merapikan sepatu yang berserakan di _foyer_ , juga kaos kakinya. Setelah itu semua, dia mencuci piring-piring kotor Dilan dalam diam, tidak menyadari lirikan-lirikan Dilan yang lumayan terkejut dengan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan.

 

Selesai makan, Dilan membungkus sampahnya dan mencuci tangan, lalu duduk di kasurnya sendiri. “Duduk di kursi.”

 

Rangga segera mengeringkan tangannya dan menuruti pacarnya.

 

“Kamu ngapain ke sini?”

 

_Kok, rasanya seperti inisiasi masuk OSIS, ya?_

 

“Saya mau…minta maaf…juga meluruskan kata-kata saya ke kamu.” Dilan tidak memotong atau mendebatnya, jadi Rangga melanjutkan, “Maaf saya nggak memahami visi kamu. Saya nggak sadar kamu sudah mikir sejauh itu dan sayanya malah ngomong macem-macem dan ngecewain kamu—“

 

“Coba pake kata-kata kamu sendiri, jangan pake kata-kata Cinta.” Dilan sudah terlalu hapal kelakuan pacarnya yang selalu meminta solusi dari teman kantornya yang satu itu ketika ada masalah dengannya. Untung saja Cinta perseptif, hanya saja untuk urusan ini, dia ingin Rangga yang berbicara apa adanya kepada dirinya.

 

“…Ya, saya masih kaget tau kamu udah mikir soal pernikahan…” katanya pelan, “Ini bikin saya kaget karena…kamu udah mikir sampe sana.” Dia menarik napas dalam, “Oke, saya _aware_ kata-kata saya berantakan kemarin. Iya, saya punya sentimen yang berbeda tentang institusi perkawinan. Kamu tahu orang tua saya cerai, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.” Dia menggeser kursi kerja Dilan mendekat ke kasur, mendekat ke Dilan. “Kalau memang kamu pengen kita nikah, saya akan dengan antusias pengen juga. Bukan karena ikut-ikutan, bukan karena saya nggak pengen jelek di mata kamu, tapi karena saya akan melakukan itu sama kamu, Dilan.” Dia meraih tangan Dilan dan menggenggamnya, menatap balik sepasang bola mata berwarna gelap, “Saya cinta sama kamu dan karena itulah saya mau. Kamu minta kita nikah minggu depan juga saya sanggupin, yang, asalkan tetap sama kamu…asalkan kita bareng—“

 

“Ssh…” Dilan meletakkan jarinya di bibir Rangga sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mencium bibir pacarnya yang penuh itu. Ketika bibir mereka berpisah, keduanya membuka mata yang mereka tutup tanpa sadar dan menatap satu sama lain. “Iya, aku…ngerti. Maaf aku bereaksi berlebihan.” Dia menghela napas pelan, “Kayaknya aku juga terbawa perasaan…”

 

Sang fotografer berpindah duduk ke samping pacarnya dan merangkulnya mesra, “Memang sayanya juga yang nggak peka, yang…”

 

“Ya, kamu memang begitu…” timpal Dilan pelan, “Tapi, ya…kamu yang begitu itu yang aku suka, sialnya. Kamu yang punya _pace_ sendiri, kamu yang suka seenaknya nyeret orang ke dunia kamu…bikin orang makin jatuh cinta sama kamu dan dunia kamu…” pria yang berambut lurus menggumam sebelum memukul lengan Rangga pelan, “Kamu super nyebelin, tapi aku udah gak kebayang masa depan tanpa kamu…”

 

Laki-laki mana yang tidak tersentuh mendengar pengakuan sejujur dan semanis itu dari pacarnya? Rangga merangkulnya lebih dekat dan mencium puncak kepalanya penuh kasih sayang, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

 

“Ih, Rangga, apaan, sih…” protes Dilan yang tidak juga melawan pelukannya, malah agak merindukannya.

 

“Saya kangen.” Balas si fotografer pendek sambil mengendus leher pacarnya, “Kamu belum mandi dari kemarin, tetep aja wanginya enak, yang…”

 

“Ihhh, jangan cium-ciumm.”

 

“Kamu beneran pengen nikah sama saya?”

 

Dilan terdiam. Ia berusaha menalar pertanyaan itu dan berpikir. Memang, sih, dia tidak dapat membayangkan masa depan dengan Rangga, tapi pernikahan? Tuksedo elegan, katering yang enak, bunga-bunga cantik, dan orang-orang terdekat yang dapat mereka bagi keriaan itu?

 

“Aku…mau, kayaknya.” Jawabnya perlahan, “Tapi nggak dalam waktu dekat. Jelas nggak minggu depan, bulan depan, atau bahkan tahun depan.” Dia mengerling ke arah kekasihnya, “Aku nggak tahu maunya kapan, tapi aku tahu suatu hari…aku mau nikah sama kamu.”

 

Pria yang berambut ikal tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman lagi di bibir merah jambu itu, “Kapanpun kamu mau, saya siap. Saya akan terus ada di sini, _anyway_.”

 

 _Ya_ , pikir Dilan sambil menggenggam tangan pacarnya lembut, _tidak perlu terburu-buru._

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udah lama, ya, nggak update apa-apa. Moga-moga cukup manis, ya, gais. Ini dibuatnya cepet banget, jadi nggak sempet nakar gulanya.


End file.
